


We're Howling Forever

by autoschediastic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's not out of tune with his body, but he's gotten so used to controlling it over the years that sometimes it takes reading Tommy's to know what his own wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Howling Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/gifts).



Long before Adam even realises, Tommy can smell it. A slow, creeping itch, tickling at the base of Tommy's brain, Adam's scent grows thicker, heavier, saturates the air and seeps into Tommy's blood. He wakes up one morning with his dick so hard he whimpers when he rolls over to press against Adam's side, bury his nose in the crook of Adam's neck and breathe.

Sleep-groggy, Adam mumbles, "Baby?"

"You smell so fucking good," Tommy says, sweeping the blankets up over their heads to make a dark little cave drenched in Adam's heat. "So fucking good."

Adam says, "Oh," on a short intake of air. He's not out of tune with his body, but he's gotten so used to controlling it over the years that sometimes it takes reading Tommy's to know what his own wants. There's a quiet rustle of cotton in the shadows as Adam's hand slides down, skims over Tommy's hip to find his cock already wet. "Oh, god."

As Adam's fists closes around his dick, Tommy can't help thrusting into it, or biting at Adam's throat, or spreading a hand out over Adam's shoulder to keep him spread out on his back. Most of the time, Tommy's more than happy to be the one put face-down, fucked hard and loose, or done sweet and slow held close in Adam's arms. Going with the flow is his thing, and when the flow brings him here, he's more than ready. He needs it, craves it, almost worse than Adam.

Adam's knees draw up in a clear invitation for Tommy to crawl right between them, his chin tilted high, throat as exposed and vulnerable as his belly. Tommy could so fuck him right now. Adam's strong, so much stronger than anyone knows, but he hasn't got it in him to refuse Tommy much of anything. Maybe if he really wanted, he could. Being able to say no isn't at all the same thing as wanting to say it.

"Can't," Tommy says, pulling away from Adam's throat before he leaves a mark even Sutan wouldn't have any luck hiding. He flings back the covers to dissipate the cloud of Adam's scent. With the whole house is already soaked in it, though, it's not much help. Adam, the fucker, just lies there, spread out in nothing but skin and freckles with the early morning sunlight spilling all around, so god damn gorgeous and ready, so fucking willing, that Tommy has to bite back a growl. "You're the one that booked the fucking meetings."

"We can be late," Adam says, voice thick like he's already had Tommy's dick down his throat.

Tommy says, "Up," and slaps at Adam's thigh. Adam's gaze goes dark, heavy, and Tommy can see what he's thinking in it, the urge to roll over, go face-down and ass-up and break Tommy that way. And Tommy, he's not a fucking saint. He wants to get inside Adam so bad it's actually fucking killing him.

Rolling out of bed, Tommy snags the sleep pants he must've kicked off last night and hauls them on. "You shower. I'm gonna make coffee."

Quiet like he never is, Adam follows suit, sauntering naked from the bed to the bath and leaving the door wide open. The second he's out of sight, Tommy sits down hard on the mattress and grabs desperately at his cock, biting back another growl. It feels so fucking good, and Adam'll be so fucking pissed if he jerks off.

"Calling in fucking sick next time," Tommy mutters under the rush of water as Adam turns the shower on.

While Adam's busy, Tommy puts on a pot of coffee and digs some fruit out of the fridge to slice up, adding that, some cold chicken, and those weird bits of dried-up toast Adam likes to a plate. By the time he brings two steaming mugs and Adam's breakfast upstairs, his dick's gone half-mast. Not perfect, but good enough he probably won't shove Adam down and fuck him into the carpet.

In the bedroom, Adam's getting dressed. His nose wrinkles at the plate. "I'm not really hungry."

"Eat it," Tommy says, setting the plate on the dresser along with one of the mugs, and scooping up Adam's towel. "It's gonna be a long day."

Adam rolls his eyes, but he eats a piece of apple. Satisfied Adam's not going to faint from hunger in the middle of renegotiating whatever the fuck contract is up this week, Tommy heads into the bathroom. Inside, the mirror is still steamed over, the air close and muggy. He cranks the water, shakes out the towel, gets hit in the face with a fresh wallop of Adam's scent and ends up standing outside the stall for three and a half minutes with his nose buried so deep in damp cotton he might actually inhale the fucking thing.

"Fucking career," Tommy says, making his death grip on the towel loosen. Sometimes he really fucking wishes people weren't so wigged out by wolves. The big cats, the really fucking scary ones with the mood swings, nah, those are cool. They're kitties, all cute and adorable, they wouldn't claw your face off at all. But flash a couple wolf characteristics on national television and boom, everybody's flying off the handle about dominance games and questionable consent and blah, blah, blah. For Christ's sake, it's not like they're going to completely lose it on stage and fuck their brains out in front of little Jimmy. And he'd so like to see a cat keep it together if their mate is up there pulling some of the shit Tommy's got to deal with from Adam, fucking rubbing all over him all the damn time.

Great. Now he's fucking hard again.

Getting through his shower without letting slippery hands linger too long is pure torture. Trying to focus on making it through the meeting isn't helping either, because all he can think about is what's going to happen after. There's a not-so-tiny chunk of his brain unhelpfully pointing out that he could totally have dessert first.

"God damn it," Tommy snaps, and wrenches the tap so hard it grates. Groping for his towel, he grits his teeth against Adam's scent seeped into the fibres and wraps it around his waist as he steps out onto the bathmat. Then it's another sharp curse, so much more heartfelt than the last, because Adam's lounging against the counter, eyes lined in smoky black and mouth glossed shiny wet, his shirt missing and his fly conspicuously undone.

"You were thinking about me," Adam says. "I can smell it."

"Of course I'm fucking thinking about you. And I didn't jerk off this time, so you can't play that card again. You're waiting, I'm waiting." Careful to keep a good foot and a half of distance between them, Tommy heads for the sink to brush his teeth. "Put some clothes on," he adds, jamming his toothbrush into his mouth.

"I really don't want to."

Tooth-brushing isn't something Tommy would consider sexy even on his craziest days, but from the way Adam's watching him, you'd think it was a full-on strip tease. Even worse is how Tommy can't help responding to that look, nerves tingling, skin heating. The bathroom's not small, kinda crazily overdone with the extra-large shower stall and the whirlpool tub and the dual sinks, but with the air gone hot and thick, soaked with their mingling scents, it might as well be a two-foot square closet.

Very, very carefully, Tommy rinses his mouth. "You done eating?"

Adam flicks a guilty glance at his abandoned breakfast and makes a face. "I really don't want that, either."

"All you want is a fuck."

"Yes," Adam hisses, his body going instantly languid, his stance widening, his eyes going dark again as his mouth softens, inviting Tommy close. Barely resisting the urge to bend Adam over the counter right there, Tommy walks straight by, tugging the knot in his towel loose to drop it on his way into the bedroom. Three steps from the bed, Adam's pressed against his back, nuzzling whispers of _please, baby, please_ into the nape of Tommy's neck.

"Lie down," Tommy says, close to choking on a moan when Adam slips away, too eager to even bother with talking anymore. "On your back."

The bright light in Adam's eyes dims as Tommy picks up the plate. "Tommy," he whines, moving to sit up.

Tommy plants a hand on his chest, pushing him back while crawling up to sit on his thighs, and sets the plate down on his stomach. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"You know I do," Adam says, voice wavering between pleading and pissed, "I want it so fucking bad. I'm sorry I didn't realise this was coming, baby, I would've made sure we had time off for it. Please don't make me wait." His hands push up Tommy's thighs, angling for Tommy's dick. "I don't want to wait."

"Eat your breakfast," Tommy says, picking up a grape to press to Adam's lips, doing his best to ignore the wrench in his chest when Adam whines again, "and don't give anybody the satisfaction of missing this meeting, and I promise I'll fuck you so hard." Pushing the grape into Adam's mouth, Tommy leans down to brush a soft kiss over his lips as he chews and swallows. "For hours and hours, as long as you want. Until you're fucking raw."

When it's another grape Tommy pushes into Adam's mouth instead of his tongue, Adam grunts, annoyed, but he eats the fucking fruit. And the next piece, and the next, and a few bits of toast along with the chicken too because he'll so need the protein. He won't quit stroking Tommy's thighs, which really isn't helping Tommy's boner go the fuck away, but Tommy figures he can't really bitch the guy out. This shit is hard enough as it is, Tommy's not gonna turn around and be a total asshole about it.

"Gonna make it?" Tommy asks, thumb brushing the corner of Adam's lips.

Nothing but truth, Adam says, "Maybe."

"You're totally gonna make it." Pushing the empty plate aside, Tommy hugs him tight, says, "Atta boy," when Adam's arms lock around his back instead of taking the obvious opening to grope him. "We're gonna go do this shit, and then I'm gonna give you everything you need."

Adam drags in a deep, bracing breath, slowly letting his arms fall lax. "Gonna take care of me?" he asks, a teasing quirk to his smile and pure honestly in his eyes.

"Such good care of you." Tommy gives him a quick peck. "But no more dirty talk while I'm sitting naked on your dick."

"Bitch, like that wasn't dirty talk," Adam says, and if his laugh is a little forced, a little strained, then next time around Tommy's just going to have to clear Adam's schedule himself.

*

Despite Adam's claims that he's not going to flake while he's driving, Tommy takes the wheel for the trip to 19E's downtown offices. It's not that he doesn't trust Adam. Adam is a way better driver than Tommy'll ever hope to be. What Tommy doesn't trust are Adam's instincts.

For the first three minutes inside the car, Adam's fine. After that, Tommy casually rolls all the windows down, and Adam's good for another five. Less than halfway there, Adam's sunk low in the seat, long legs sprawled out with his knees in the dash, and his breathing's gone deep and slow, deliberate.

"Okay?" Tommy asks.

Adam scowls. "I hate that I can't touch you."

"You can touch me."

Strain wrinkles Adam's forehead. "It won't help."

Tommy would give almost anything to be able to jam the car into park and crawl into Adam's lap, let Adam rub all over him, drown in his scent. But people have been giving Adam hell for years over the stupidest shit, who he wants in his bed, the genes he was born with, how he combs his fucking hair. Tommy doesn't go around picking fights. Not his style. Making a quiet, pointed stand, that's the kinda thing he can get behind.

"You're so stubborn," Adam says, reading Tommy's thoughts on his face.

"Pot, kettle."

"I don't care what they think." Adam sighs and shoves a hand through his hair, messing up all his careful spikes. "I honestly really do not give a shit. This _sucks_."

Tommy bites at the inside of his lip. He needs to keep his mouth shut. Talking about it isn't going to help. In a couple hours, four tops, they'll be back home, and he'll have Adam spread out on his dick, clawing at his back, cussing him out to make him do it harder, really fucking _fuck_ Adam like he means it. Maybe if Adam's scent weren't crawling down his throat, so thick he can taste it, he wouldn't open up his stupid mouth and ask, "Does it hurt?"

Nostrils flaring on a sharp breath, Adam turns slowly to look at him. Eyes on the road, Tommy can't risk meeting his gaze, but Tommy can feel the difference in him, the creeping knowledge that he could totally get his way if he only pushes hard enough in the right direction.

"Wait," Tommy says, "forget it, don't, I didn't-"

Adam says, "You did, baby," and he's not trying to hide how far gone he already is anymore, what he wants, what he needs, prickling at Tommy's awareness, "you so did. You want to hear all about how bad I'm aching, how much I want you to put me on my knees, how I can already feel it, remembering the last time," his hand pushing down over his belly, cupping his junk, and now Tommy really can smell him, the familiar scent of his arousal overlaid with something even heavier, thick with lust and wild, promising that Adam's going to scream for him tonight, take everything he gives and beg and plead for more.

"Driving," Tommy grits out.

"So pull over."

Barely hitting the brake in time for the next red, Tommy slumps down, forehead braced on the wheel. He knows exactly what Adam's feeling right now. The phantom echo of it winds through his blood, reminding him of the vicious, driving need, how nothing can sate it except giving in completely, letting it ride him while he rides Adam's dick. The need to give Adam that same release is nearly as all-consuming.

When Adam drags in another breath, probably to keep going, Tommy snaps, "Don't."

"But-"

" _No_." Car shoved into park, Tommy yanks at his seatbelt, snarling in frustration when it doesn't immediately give way to let him lean across the centre console, take Adam by the throat and shut him up. Adam melts into the buttery-soft leather seat, more than willing to let Tommy tonguefuck his mouth, lick and bite at it, anything Tommy wants as long as it's _something_. When Adam's gone completely loose, pliant and accepting, Tommy eases back, hand still on his throat to make sure he stays down. "Alright?"

Oblivious to the angry blare of horns behind them, Adam nods. His eyes, dark and dazed, are on Tommy's mouth.

Settling back, Tommy buckles up. His heartbeat's going a mile a minute. Taking a second to make sure he's with it, and absently licking the taste of Adam off his lips, he puts the car into gear. The jackass behind them lays on the horn one more time and speeds out into the other lane.

For the rest of the trip, Adam stays loose and languid in the passenger's seat, so sluggish it's like he's drugged. Tommy knows that feeling, too, sweet like spun sugar, molasses-thick, the hot, heavy certainty settled low in Adam's belly written all over his face in the lazy way he watches Tommy, the slight, expectant part to his lips. It takes everything Tommy's got to not do him in the fucking parking garage. And then the elevator. The lobby.

"Are you coming in with me?" Adam asks while they wait for someone to come collect them.

Tommy's gut reaction is fuck yes, he's coming with, no way is he leaving his mate alone. But they're both as much human as they are animal, and Adam doesn't need to drag his boyfriend into his meetings to hold his hand. "Gonna grab some coffee," Tommy says, a fair enough compromise. "I'll bring you up some."

As Adam nods, his gaze flickers over Tommy's shoulder. Resisting the urge to lean up to give Adam one last kiss, because it's not going to be so much a kiss as him staking his claim on Adam right there in the middle of reception, Tommy gives his arm a quick squeeze and heads down the hall to the cafe. Every single part of him starts clamouring at once, urging him to turn around, keep Adam in his sights. The back of his neck prickles like a warning and he shakes it off, rounds a corner. The smell of fresh-brewed coffee replaces Adam's scent in his nose.

The guy behind the counter, twenty-something with a coil of inky-black barbed wire and bright feathers peeking out from beneath the sleeve of his tee, turns sharply when Tommy gets close. His eyes, a nice frosty blue, go wide.

"Hey," Tommy says, smiling easily, trying to dial back the whole territorial dominant thing he's got going on. He seriously hadn't realised how hard he was working to help Adam keep a handle on it back there. "A couple lattes, please?"

"Sure," the guy says, fumbling the containers in his hands in his haste to put them down. His breathing's gone fast and hard, trying to scent Tommy's mood, figure out if anything Tommy's feeling is aimed at him. It's really weird. Usually when Tommy bumps into another were, he's the one trying to figure out if they're gonna pay attention to Adam's scent all over him or try pulling some stupid shit. At least full-on humans don't take his passivity as permission.

"It's cool," Tommy says, pulling out his phone so his hands are busy. "No rush."

The guy flashes him a grateful smile and settles down some to take his order. Feeling bad about bleeding get-to-it-or-else vibes all over the guy's morning, Tommy leaves a few extra bucks on the counter.

A few doors down from the room the girl out front directed Tommy to, all the hairs on his arms stand straight up. The whole fucking hallway's flooded in Adam's scent. He clamps down hard on the urge to run.

There's nothing going on. Adam fucking wouldn't, period. Tommy's just really wound up this morning, hyper-sensitive. Hot coffee dribbles up over the rim of the cup beneath the cover, and Tommy carefully eases up before he crushes the fucking thing. He gives the door a polite rap.

It opens up instantly, somebody blurting, "Oh thank god," in his face. "Do something."

"What the fuck?" is as far as Tommy gets before the scene hits him. The normals are easy to pick out, all of them distancing themselves from what's going on by backing towards the edges of the room. The two others, guys Tommy thinks he recognises, are facing off over the table, snarling at one another about what Adam needs, and wants, and how they're better than the other at making sure he gets the proper balance between exposure and privacy. It's like, two fucking seconds before the claws come out. And Adam's right there between them, the picture of pure laziness kicked back in his chair, but his eyes are bright, avid, tracking the two of them, weighing which one will make a better match.

"Son of a bitch," Tommy snaps, and shoves the coffees at whoever opened the door. He rounds the table, knowing he should maybe get between the two guys before somebody gets shanked, but his instincts drive him to Adam. The total shit lights up when he sees Tommy bearing down on him, absolutely fucking delighted that someone's finally paying some real attention to him.

"Don't even fucking say it," Tommy snarls, grabbing at the front of Adam's shirt, so far beyond thinking about what he's doing as he hauls Adam out of the chair. Adam goes easy, moaning a little, an eager hiss knocked loose as Tommy shoves him face-first against the wall, pins him there. A flash of bare skin at the nape of Adam's neck catches Tommy's gaze, and the next thing he knows seams are tearing as he grabs at Adam's shirt, yanks the collar down to dig teeth into flesh.

Giving up a groan, Adam goes still. He's strung tight, quivering, lust rolling off him in thick, choking waves. He's way too far gone to even think about controlling himself. Anything could've happened. Anyone could've had him. Tommy never should've let him out of the house. Definitely never should have let him out of his sight.

Easing off, Tommy presses a soft kiss to the hot, angry mark he's left on Adam's skin. "Baby, I'm so sorry," he says, pulling Adam's hands from the wall.

"Please," Adam says, fighting him, "no, please, I can't wait any more."

Pushing Adam back against the wall gets a thankful moan echoing deep in his chest. Tommy rests his forehead between Adam's shoulder blades, trying to slow his breathing, hoping Adam's will calm down to match it. "Hey," he says to the guy holding the coffees, "dude. You drive?"

"Y-yeah," the guy says, throwing a couple nervous glances around the room. He quickly puts the coffees down on the table. "Yes, sir, I do."

Rolling his eyes, Tommy digs out Adam's keys and gives them a toss. "Black Mustang in the garage. Make sure it's in the driveway by tonight, okay?"

The guy clumsily catches the keys, nodding. "I'll call a car for you right away, sir."

"Thanks," Tommy says, turning his attention back to Adam, lacing their fingers together, as the guy scurries out of the room. "You gonna quit fighting and come with me?"

Adam makes a noise that isn't quite a yes, but it's not a no, either. Willing to risk it, Tommy backs off a couple steps, keeping Adam's hand firmly in his. Adam follows like Tommy's got him on a leash, pressing in close to his side, both of his hands clutching at Tommy's.

"That's it, baby," Tommy says, leading Adam past the two jackasses still sniffing at the air like they've got a chance, to the knot of humans hovering near the door.

"I'm sorry," one of them says once Tommy's got Adam out in the hall. "We didn't know what to do. None of us have ever seen-"

"Not your fault," Tommy says, making sure Adam's back is to a wall with him between Adam and anybody else that wants a piece. "They're his management, for fuck's sake. Should've kept a better handle on it, not tried to fucking take advantage of him."

Shock turns the woman's face white. She seriously didn't have a fucking clue about what was about to go down in there. Tommy's torn between feeling bad for her, because there's a fucking kicker to your day, and pissed right the fuck off that a company doing business with weres doesn't educate its fucking staff.

Getting a hold of herself, she straightens up. "I'll make sure that Mr. Lambert's schedule is cleared for a few days, and be in touch with you tomorrow."

Since she's trying so damn hard, Tommy sticks his hand out to shake. "Thanks," he says, ignoring Adam's tiny growl at him touching somebody that isn't him. Taking the hint, she backs off fast, giving Tommy another quick nod before heading back into the meeting room to deal with her two asshole coworkers. The second she's gone, Adam grabs at Tommy's hand, making him rub it off on his jeans.

"I barely touched her," Tommy complains.

"I don't like it," Adam says, slumping against the wall again to pull Tommy's hand up, nuzzle into his palm. "I want you to smell like you, make me smell like you."

"Oh yeah? You sure you wouldn't mind a little bit of one of those guys back there?"

Adam makes a sound like a whimper and moves to haul Tommy in flush against him. Feet planted, Tommy stays right the fuck where he is, and Adam whines miserably, noses at Tommy's fingers trying to get Tommy to touch him. "I didn't want them, but you weren't there. It got so fucking hard when you left. I wanted them to help. They should've helped."

"Yeah, they were gonna help alright," Tommy mutters. "C'mon. I'm taking you home."

"Home! But you said-"

With a growl, Tommy yanks Adam away from the wall to march his ass to the lobby. "I said I'd fuck you, and that's what I'm gonna fucking do. But I'm not doing it here."

"I don't care," Adam says, stumbling along behind him, "Tommy, Tommy, there's got to be an empty office somewhere, a desk or a table. The floor, even. Put me on the floor, Tommy, please, wait."

Three steps from the exit, Tommy rounds on Adam, shoves him back against one of the pillars supporting the giant glass roof overhead. His eyes flash wide, the sharp, eager spike in his pulse sending a fresh wave of his scent roiling through the lobby. Throat tight, Tommy says, "You gotta fucking stop talking."

"You want it as bad as I do," Adam says, hands lax at his sides, so willing to go wherever Tommy wants to put him as long as it means he gets Tommy's dick up his ass sooner rather than later. "Worse. You know I'm going to be so good for you. I'll ride you until you can't stand it, baby, I'll take it bare, make you come in me, I'll take everything you've got, I promise."

Sunlight on chrome flashes in the corners of Tommy's eyes. "Car's outside," he says. "Get in it."

Adam shudders. "I can't. I'm going to die if you stop touching me, please don't make me."

"Then shut up for a minute."

With one last wretched sound, Adam closes his mouth. It's taking way more than Tommy's got to spare to keep Adam on his feet, but somehow, Tommy manages to get them both moving, the rush of noise from the street like a slap to the face after the shocked blanket of silence inside. Half a dozen cell phones are pointed their way, click-click-click of photos snapped as Tommy bundles Adam into the back seat of the town car, crawls in after him and slams the door. It's no accident that has Adam flat on his back on the wide seat, or Tommy on his knees between Adam's spread legs.

"Gonna be all over fucking Twitter," Tommy snarls, grabbing at Adam's wrists when he reaches out, forcing them down to the seat. "Should've woken you up with my dick in your ass yesterday, fucked this out of you." Could have. Didn't. Last time Adam was like this, things were too new between them, and Tommy didn't dare let even a hint of his wolf out, working so hard to stay in control. This time he can barely keep the bubble of his humanity close to the surface, like he wants Adam to make him lose it.

"Please do it," Adam says on a short, shuddering breath. "Do it next time, don't wait, don't let it get so bad."

Edging his knees further under Adam's thighs, Tommy rocks slowly against him. Adam's legs come up, hands fisting tight, his body splayed wide open and waiting beneath Tommy, craving. And here's where Tommy's got to admit he did this. He knew it was coming. He knew how desperate Adam would be, how every second the ache would grow steadily worse, creep deeper, a black, viscous need, and he waited, watching it seep into every part of Adam, until it took over. He wanted Adam driven insane with it. Broken down. Less than human, because he loves Adam like this. It doesn't matter if it's during Adam's phase or his own, when Adam gives up entirely to this side of them, Tommy fucking adores it.

Shoving both hands into Adam's hair, Tommy holds him down and kisses him. Adam arches up for it, grateful moan cutting Tommy to the quick, but the sting still not so bad as to make him sorry for what he's done. Adam smells too good, feels too amazing writhing beneath him searching for a scrap of friction. "I'm a total fucking asshole," Tommy murmurs into Adam's mouth, words mostly lost as Adam surges in for another kiss, and another, inviting Tommy to lick deeper into his mouth, finally get inside him.

Breaks slammed for a red light, the car rocks, throwing them out of their kiss. Adam whines, grabbing at Tommy, his eyes gone almost black, glinting unnaturally in the shadows with only a thin ring of electric blue left behind, clinging like the sliver of his humanity. Tommy wants it gone. He wants nothing left in Adam but the urge to mate, be taken, filled up and fucked.

"I'm gonna fucking wreck you," Tommy promises, and Adam groans, clutching at his back as he bites at Adam's throat, catches skin in his teeth and worries it sore. "I'm gonna strip you down and fuck you 'til you can't even fucking breathe. Fuck you until you pass out, fuck you awake again."

A noise from the front seat brings Tommy's head up, lips peeled back in a snarl. The driver's scent finally penetrates Tommy's brain. Were. Something canine. Putting a hand over Adam's mouth to muffle his protests, Tommy catches the driver's gaze in the rearview and holds it. And holds it. The fucking car could crash, Tommy's not backing down. Adam is _his_.

The driver finally looks away. Pleased, and sure he's not going to try to get another look at Adam vulnerable like this, Tommy slides his hand down, freeing Adam for more kisses. It's a shitty substitution for what they both really want, but it's keeping Adam distracted as they wind their way slowly through traffic, and that's all Tommy needs.

By the time the car pulls up to the door, Tommy's lips are sore from the scrape of Adam's teeth. He barely grunts his thanks at the cowed driver for getting them home in one piece, busy shoving open the door and dragging Adam out onto the sidewalk. Adam leans heavily against him, nuzzling at his face, not really making it easy to get inside.

"Adam," Tommy says, patting down his pockets for his keys, "baby, c'mon. Almost there."

Drugged on need, Adam doesn't even glance up. He goes where Tommy leads him, his entire focus on keeping in contact, any contact, hands slipping under Tommy's shirt to get at bare skin. As Tommy jams the key into the lock, he's so ready to say fuck it and do Adam out here. The only thing that's holding him back is knowing anybody could see them, see Adam, and Tommy doesn't want to share one fucking bit more of Adam than he has to. When Adam's moon comes around again, Tommy's taking him north to the forests, finding some remote little cabin somewhere to do this right.

Inside the house is bright with afternoon sunlight. Holding Adam off, Tommy keys in the security code. In the silence that comes crashing in after, Adam finally breaks. Before Tommy can blink, Adam's on his knees grabbing onto Tommy's hips, rubbing his whole face against Tommy's dick, nuzzling so hard Tommy's legs buckle. A satisfied growl echoes low in Adam's throat as he presses in harder, breathes in deep and long and slow. Tommy cups Adam's cheek, tugging his fly down one-handed as he guides Adam in.

The quick snap of teeth on the fleshy part of Tommy's thumb makes Tommy snarl. They're here, Adam wants this, Tommy's going to fucking give it to him. Shaking Adam off, he fists Adam's hair, getting ready to haul his dick out and shove Adam down onto it.

"No," Adam moans, leaning heavily against Tommy's legs. "I don't want it in my mouth. You promised you'd fuck me."

"This is fucking you." Tommy parts Adam's lips with his thumb, pushes between them, almost drunk on how quickly Adam gives in to him and sucks. His hands grasp at Tommy's wrist, keeping it steady as his cheeks hollow. Like it's Tommy's dick he's got stuffed in his mouth, he fucking goes for it, tongue flicking at the pad, a graze of teeth, his eyes slipping shut as Tommy fucks in a little, pulls free to smear Adam's lips wet.

Slurred, Adam says, "But I want," and trails off, tries again to say it and ends up swallowing helplessly, words stuck in his throat. He paws at Tommy's thigh, pleading with hitched, animal noises rumbling low in his chest as Tommy sinks down. Tommy rubs their cheeks together, his stubble scratching Adam's clean-shaven skin.

"You want what I wouldn't do last time," Tommy says, the shiver of his breath on Adam's ear making Adam's trembling worse. "You want to be a little bitch on your belly for me." Adam's hands clutch at Tommy's arms, his heartbeat so loud Tommy can hear it skip. Heat pours off him, a solid wall of it heavy with his scent, the smell of his dick hard and leaking. "You want me to breed you."

"Oh, god, I do," Adam says, falling back onto his elbows as Tommy prowls over him, his knees up and spread, his cock pushing thickly at his jeans. "It's so messed up, Tommy, I really fucking want you to do it. I need to know what it's like."

"Think one of those jerks downtown would've done that for you?" Tommy asks, and he thought he was over it, he really fucking did, but Adam's miserable groan is nothing but sweet satisfaction. "Like anybody's ever going to give up the chance to fuck your gorgeous ass, just go to fucking town on you, so you can lie there plugged up on some mutt's dick."

Adam says, "You'll do it," restless hands running down Tommy's arms, over his chest, wanting Tommy's clothes gone but not able to stop long enough to do something about it. "You'll do it for me, I know you will."

"Tell me why." Biting at Adam's jaw, his throat, Tommy catches Adam's hands, pushes them down to the tile. It makes Adam squirm, and holy fuck, Adam's fucking _squirming_. "Tell me why you think I'm gonna do that, not just fuck you like I wanna, like I'm fucking dying to, like little fucking pushy bitches deserve."

"Mate," is barely a hiss and it makes Tommy's whole body shudder. Boyfriend, partner, lover, husband, they all mean the same thing to him, another label for something that doesn't need one. But mate sings through his blood, reverberates in his bones. It's so much more than a word. Adam says it again, and again, pushes it into Tommy's mouth on his tongue, and it tastes like forever.

Tommy rocks back on his heels to strip off his jacket. He hauls off his shirt next, Adam frozen on the floor staring at him, chest heaving. A slap to Adam's thigh makes him jolt, a whine catching in his throat. "Get up, get fucking naked," Tommy says, standing up to kick off his boots. "In the fucking bed where I should've kept you."

Adam scrambles up, tearing at his clothes, letting out a frustrated snarl when he can't get out of them fast enough. Like he's worried Tommy's not going to make good on it if he isn't naked in bed before Tommy gets there, he turns on his heel, darts up the stairs grabbing at the railing, the wall, the stairs themselves, down on all fours trying to get there faster. Tommy isn't even halfway down the hall before he hears the sound of drawers slamming, the thump of blankets and pillows heaved off the bed, making room.

At the threshold, Adam's waiting, grabbing Tommy's arms to reel him in, licking into his mouth more than kissing it, and peppering Tommy's lips with eager, tiny nips. Somewhere in the back of Tommy's brain, he's wondering if he was like this when they spent his phase together. It lasted three days, and he remembers the ache and the need, the pure bliss like nothing he'd ever felt before when Adam was finally inside him, and the marks Adam wore for days but not how they got there. He can't wait for Adam to claw that same pleasure into his skin.

"Knees first," Tommy says, voice shaking only a bit as Adam crawls onto the bed. "I wanna see you open up for it."

"God," Adam says, head bowed. The dip of the mattress when Tommy kneels behind him makes him moan. He bites at his lip, glancing back to see how they line up. Spreading his knees wider, he sinks down a bit more, rocks back into the push of Tommy's hand between his legs. "Just get me wet, okay? Please?"

Adam could ask for the second coming right now and Tommy would fucking give it to him. He slicks his dick first, giving it a few quick tugs to dull the vicious need to fuck, then wipes his hand off in the crack of Adam's ass. He says, "Easy," when Adam twitches, and adds more lube to his fingers, rubbing them around Adam's asshole this time, pressing in to see how tight he is. "Gonna loosen up, let me in?"

Teeth denting his lip white, Adam nods. Closing his eyes, he makes an obvious effort to calm down, managing to keep his breathing even until Tommy's thumb pushes slowly in. "Bit more, baby," Tommy says, stroking his hip. "Gotta be able to get you on my dick."

Adam drops to his elbows, forehead braced on his arm as he moans a curse. He loosens up a fraction more when Tommy pushes at tense muscle, trying to get Adam to relax from the inside out. Adding a second finger works better, even while Adam protests he doesn't want it.

"You're so gonna feel it." Making sure he's got a good grip on his dick, Tommy settles the head at Adam's hole. A groan leaks through gritted teeth as he tries to push in, Adam still too tight, and Adam isn't helping, rocking back like that. Slapping a hand to Adam's ass, Tommy says, "Stay the fuck still," nails digging in as he tries going again, gaining a grudging half-inch, then an inch, a little more. Adam's squeezing him so fucking tightly it feels like he's already coming.

"More," Adam says, quivering with the urge to thrust back. "Please, oh my god, give me more. Feels so good, Tommy, so good."

Seriously fucking wishing he could remember this from the other side, Tommy pulls back a bit, rocks in deeper. He's in far enough he's not worried about slipping free again, so he takes hold of Adam's hips, pulls Adam back as he presses forward. He can't help fucking slow and hard as he works his dick in, listening to the catch in Adam's voice, wanting more of it. It takes so damn long to get the whole thing buried in him Tommy's a mess by the time it's done, slumped against Adam's back gulping air, his hair sticking to the sweat slicking Adam's skin. He noses at the jut of Adam's shoulder blade, rubs his mouth against it and licks the taste of salt off his lips. "Ready?"

"Oh fuck," Adam says, twisting slightly to rest his head against Tommy's. "I thought that was it."

Tommy can't help a laugh. "Not even close. Still want it?"

"God yes."

Briefly lacing their fingers together, Tommy gives Adam's a squeeze and pushes up. He runs his hands down Adam's sides, as much calming himself as Adam. He hasn't actually tied himself to someone before. If he were all the way human, it wouldn't be an issue, and if he were nothing but wolf, he's sure the idea wouldn't send twin shivers of filthy anticipation and terrifying vulnerability coursing down his spine. And there's plain kinky fun, which is awesome and all, but since he really didn't want to end up with a knocked-up girlfriend, he's always been careful to keep a tight hold on the urge when it struck. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out. His instincts already have him by the throat, all he's probably got to do is let it happen.

Fucking Adam is familiar, even if this time it isn't easy with Adam barely prepped. Adam tries moving with him for the first couple thrusts until Tommy's grip on his hips tightens, a soft warning growl trickling from between Tommy's teeth, and then he drops down lower, head pillowed on his folded arms. Adam is so not a passive fuck. Even when Tommy's straddling his chest, fucking his mouth, Adam's hands are on him, fingers in him, giving as good as he's getting. Seeing him spread out like this, braced to take it, makes Tommy want to go at him harder, faster, just fucking slam it into him and watch him fall apart.

"Gonna fuck you so hard later," he says, pushing at Adam's hips, hand skimming along his thigh to get him settled down on his belly, following to stretch out on top of him. "Gonna make you stay right here all slick and loose, and I'm gonna put it in you whenever I want, fill you up again."

Beneath him, Adam shudders, one hand stretched out looking for something to hold onto. A knee shoved against the back of Adam's gets his legs spread wider. Tommy ignores the urge to take Adam's hand and reaches down and around to feel where his dick's holding Adam open instead, his heartbeat tripping. He's only ever felt the need to really do this before when he's been about to come, that driving urge to let go completely like before a full shift, but deliberately giving in is shockingly easy. He's disappointed when he can't feel anything more than the same heat and pressure, and he pushes harder at Adam's hole, fingertip close to slipping inside.

Adam bucks up with a gasp. "God, stop, wait, I can't-"

Guilty, Tommy snatches his fingers away. He kisses Adam's trembling shoulder, pets at his side, his hip. "S'okay. Breathe, baby, you're okay."

"Oh, god, I'm not," Adam says, clenching tight, twisting. There's a sharp tug on Tommy's dick, pleasure hitting him like being dumped in a tub of ice cubes on a hot day, pure shocking relief. He moves on instinct, trying to fuck deeper, and it hits him again when he tries to draw back and can't, a thick knot holding him buried in Adam's body. And oh fuck, now Tommy can feel it, the crazy clutching pressure of Adam's insides, the way they flutter as he struggles to breathe around the stretch. Giving up on trying to fuck, Tommy grinds in hard and Adam gasps, clawing at the mattress trying to get away from it.

Pulse in his dick, in the knot of it, Tommy grabs at Adam's wrists and grinds in again when Adam fights, using the opening to wrench Adam's arms down, fold them on the mattress and pin them there. "Don't," Tommy says when Adam's struggles end up tugging on his dick again. "Lie still, baby. You gotta take it now."

Adam groans, squeezing his eyes shut. He shifts restlessly, tiny little twitches of his hips that make Tommy pull against his rim. Tommy tries soothing him again, getting him to turn around and take a kiss, but Adam's not listening to him, tiny scraps of sound echoing low in Adam's throat, like maybe it's too much for him, like he really needs Tommy to stop.

Tommy can't. Even if he fucking wanted to, it's way too late. And he so doesn't want to. Adam wanted this, and now they've both got no choice. Making sure he's got a good grip on Adam's arms, Tommy nuzzles kisses into his shoulders, chases after the shivers he can feel skittering under Adam's skin. Words bubble up the back of Tommy's throat, mostly a growl when he says, "Mine now," as he nips at freckles, nosing Adam's head down so he can bite at the back of Adam's neck, frame the peak of his spine between sharp teeth. He digs in hard, flirting with the idea of breaking skin, and Adam goes completely still. Groaning, Tommy's clamps his jaw tight.

All the fight bleeds out of Adam on a shudder. Some small sliver of Tommy's brain, vaguely human-sounding, shouts at him to ease up. But he's got Adam pinned, stuffed so full Adam can barely stand it, and Tommy _wants_. This time when he grinds in, Adam fucking squirms, and he can't help but try to fuck again, his knot pulling on Adam's rim making Adam squirm harder, shake so much his heartbeat pounds through his back into Tommy's chest. The first wave of Tommy's orgasm crashes into him, flashfire pleasure razing his nerves as his balls draw up tight. His teeth break skin, the metallic tinge of Adam's blood filling the air as he comes.

Unlike every other time Tommy's come, it doesn't leave him dizzied and breathless, wrung out. Carefully, he unclamps his jaw, licks at shallow wounds. Another few drops of red well up and he licks those away too, satisfied when the marks stay dark and angry but have stopped bleeding. Lifting up slightly, he noses at Adam's hair.

Adam breathes out slowly, turning his head sluggishly. His eyes are glassy-bright, dazed. Licking his lips, he says, "I felt it. I can feel you come."

Lust hits Tommy so hard he grunts. He's got enough control now that he thought he could give Adam a break before the urge to fuck rose up again, but it's back already, licking hot at the edges of his brain. Bracing a hand in the centre of Adam's back, he rolls his hips, imagines how much slicker Adam is inside. When he catches on Adam's rim again, making Adam suck in a hissing breath, he shoves a hand between them to rub around Adam's hole, and fuck, _fuck_ there it is, blood-hot flesh anchoring them together, Adam's asshole straining against it, stretched so wide around it on the inside. Pulling his hand free to slap it to Adam's shoulder, shove Adam down, Tommy gives a couple shallow fucks.

Adam breathes in through his nose hard and fast, closing his eyes and biting at his lip. What starts out as a shiver becomes a tremble, his hands reaching out, nails scraping at the sheet stretched taut over the bed, tearing it off to get at the mattress beneath. Tommy hasn't got much in the way of leverage, but he doesn't need it, he's not even fucking Adam so much as he's rocking his dick inside him, reminding him that they're tied together, that he wanted this. The whole room reeks of sex, of Adam sweat-soaked and shaking, and Tommy fills his lungs with it as he hits his second peak. It lasts even longer this time, feels like it's pulling straight from Tommy's core.

When he can breathe, he slumps heavily against Adam's back. Adam twists around, nuzzling at his face, trying for kisses but it's all soft, animal licks as Adam rocks against the bed. It's so slippery inside Adam now that Tommy's almost afraid he's going to slide free, and he forces his hips down tight, desperate to not loose Adam's heat. It's not over yet. Not even fucking close to over, and Adam keeps rocking, rubbing off on the tangled sheet, dragging Tommy straight to the edge again, pushing him over it, words spilling out of Adam between nipping kisses, telling him how Adam can feel it every time, Tommy's so thick in him, feels like he's wedged wide open and leaking.

"You are," Tommy says, voice thick and ruined, "baby, so much in you now, you know it's all over me," and he wedges a hand between Adam and the bed, presses against Adam's belly. "S'not enough for you, is it? So slick inside, so fucking full of it, and you want more."

"Please, fuck, please," Adam says, pawing at the bed trying to get more friction on his dick. Tommy bites at him again, anywhere he can reach, peppering his skin with dozens of tiny marks that'll last for ages. He's so going to keep Adam here just like this for the rest of Adam's phase, days at least, keep him here and fuck him, and breed him, leave him soaked in Tommy's scent and Tommy's come, slick and hard and ready. It's so good, so _fucking_ good, Adam writhing under him as he fucks and fucks, Adam stretched to his limit, maybe past it, and still wanting it, and every time the knot catches on Adam's hole, tugs against it, Tommy feels like he's coming.

It takes Adam gone past words, sunk into mindless animal noises, sharp whines and desperate huffs, pleading, broken whimpers, for Tommy to realise he fucking is coming. Over and over. And then Adam tenses up, clenching down so hard Tommy can feel his cock pulse inside him, and Adam comes on a muffled wail, a fucking _wail_ like nothing Tommy's ever heard from him before. Adam goes lax a long moment later, completely boneless, not enough in him to even twitch as Tommy still fucking drives him harder into the bed, rocks him up so close to the headboard he clumsily flings an arm out to protect his head only after he's already bumped into the wood. Mouthing at the back of Adam's neck, Tommy finds the mark framing his spine, fits teeth hardly close to human anymore to it, and bites, bites so hard he'd be afraid he's actually doing permanent damage except the way Adam's crying out for him is too good, filling his head, no room left for anything even close to a thought.

When it's over, really finally fucking over, Tommy can't move. Trying pulls on the knot still buried thick in Adam, and Adam whimpers, quivering. Whispering a soothing noise, Tommy nuzzles gently at the crook of his neck. It takes him a couple of minutes, but eventually Tommy gets a hand down to stroke Adam's hip, urging him to stay stretched out and quiet, just breathe.

Slurred, raspy, Adam says, "Feels so heavy. So full."

"I wanna see it." Some of the pressure on Tommy's dick has let up, but not enough he's getting free any time soon. If he didn't want to see so bad what he's done to Adam, he'd be okay with staying here the rest of the afternoon, maybe straight into evening. Adam is slick and hot around him, swollen. "Gonna be a good bitch for me, let me look at you?"

Adam hisses, "Yes," on a shiver. Head tucked down, the back of his neck is bare, vulnerable, and the mark Tommy's left on it is huge, vicious. Anybody, human or were, that saw Adam now, would know he's been taken, used, owned.

It's too much, going too far, but Tommy asks, "Gonna let me fuck you?"

"Oh god," Adam says, sharp and shocked, and Tommy can't help trying to pull free, desperate to see the mess they've made. Adam whines, pawing at the bed again as he struggles to close his legs, but Tommy's wedged firmly between them, and Adam's too weak to manage more than a twitch.

"Bet you're so sore, baby. But you'd let me do it. You want me to." As soon as the words are out of Tommy's mouth, and Adam gives up a trembling groan, he knows he's right. Adam wants everything Tommy can give him. _Everything_. "You're so good," Tommy tells him, earning a grateful-sounding whimper, "so fucking good, and I'm gonna be so good to you, give you anything you want," all the things Adam whispers into his skin when he's so far gone he can barely breathe, things that make his chest clench achingly tight. _Mate_ he bites into Adam's back, and _mine_ into the meat of Adam's arm when he reaches back to tangle fingers in Tommy's hair, _mate_ again, over and over until Adam whimpers one more time for him, soft and sweet.

Pulling Adam's hand from his hair, Tommy holds it tight. "Ease up, okay? Gonna pull it out."

Adam manages a shaky nod. Tommy's not all the way down yet, but he can't wait. He needs to see. Needs to get his fingers in there, feel Adam fucked hot and wet and loose. Getting his knees under him, Tommy edges back slowly, hands splayed on Adam's ass spreading his cheeks so Tommy can see it when the knot pulls on his hole. Adam scrunches down against the bed, breathing fast, biting at the sheet crumpled up close to his face as his body grudgingly gives way, stretching wide and wider around Tommy's dick, and then Tommy's free.

"Holy fuck," Tommy says, getting his thumbs in close to Adam's asshole, pulling him open. He's fucking wrecked. A total sloppy mess, muscle twitching fitfully when Tommy rubs at it. Pushing a few fingers into him makes come seep out all around Tommy's knuckles, and Tommy has to get deeper, get more in him, three fingers and his thumb wedging Adam wide. Adam groans, hand skidding down the headboard searching for something to grip as he lies there, fucked out and boneless, letting Tommy play with him, fingers dipping deep and stroking tender flesh.

There's no way Tommy can go again, but fuck, oh fuck, he wants to. He wants to push his whole hand into Adam, make that heat clutch at him, know what it's like to feel Adam quiver from the inside. It'd be so easy to do it. Adam so loose already, and he wouldn't say no. Wouldn't even dream of it, would just take it, wanting it as bad as Tommy wants to give it to him.

Swallowing hard, Tommy drags his hand free before he gives in. He wipes it off on Adam's ass, adding a fresh rush of the hot, thick scent of Adam's body to the air to mix with his own. Keeping more of his weight on his knees this time, he settles down over Adam, elbows bracketing Adam's head, and noses at Adam's cheek.

Adam's lashes flutter, his eyes almost opening. He croaks out a sound probably meant to be a word, but Tommy shushes him, says, "I'll get you some water in a minute. Don't move." When Adam tries to roll over anyway, Tommy presses him firmly back down. "Pulled out too soon, baby. You're gonna make a mess if you don't stay on your belly."

Adam covers his face with one hand, pushes his fingers up into his sweaty hair. It takes him a couple tries to get out more than a few random syllables. "You want to keep it in me," he says, desert-dry. "Came in me so much, and you want to keep it there."

So fucking much. But he's got Adam like this, all his, for another two days at least. Adam's going to want it again. Tommy can already smell the urge building in him, so faint it's barely there, but Adam's so deep in heat there's no way once is going to be enough. "If I thought you could stand up, I'd let you. Watch it run down your legs."

"Oh my god," Adam hisses. "Do it. Help me up."

Not sure he's got the strength, Tommy starts, "I don't-"

"No, I want it, you promised. You fucking promised." Struggling up onto his elbows, Adam manages to get his knees braced, maybe even get up if Tommy wasn't on top of him. "Please, Tommy. Help me."

Tommy breaks. He backs off, one hand braced, the other arm wrapped tight around Adam, helping him push off the bed. They go up on their knees together, Adam grasping white-knuckled at the headboard, Tommy pressed so close to Adam's back he can't see it but he can so fucking feel it when his come starts to drip down Adam's thighs. Making sure his hold on Adam is secure, he reaches down between them, drags his fingers up the inside of Adam's thigh and into the crack of his ass, two fingers pressed into him, spread apart to speed up the wet spill. Torn between wanting all of it smeared over Adam's legs, up over his ass and down past his knees, and wanting his scent sunk deep into Adam's body, Tommy pulls his fingers free, cups them tight against Adam's hole to hold the rest in. Maybe later, Adam'll be marked up enough that the crazy need to own him nested in Tommy's gut will be satisfied.

A nudge to the centre of Adam's back is more than enough to get Adam settling down again, back on his belly with his legs sprawled carelessly wide. In the warm sunlight, his skin glistens, stained with sweat, come, content to stay there covered in Tommy's mess for as long as he wants. Adam's so fucking amazing. Tommy drops down beside him to kiss him, a real kiss this time, gentle and grateful.

"I think," Adam says, breathing deeply, "I think I'm going to pass out."

"S'okay." Tommy cuddles in close to his side, holding him. "Won't clean you up yet."

"If you get hard again, you can do it," Adam says. His eyes are closed, but he smiles when Tommy's gaze snaps up. "Fuck me awake. Stay in me."

"I know you're kinda new to this, but weres are always saying you gotta wait a day to breed your bitch again." Tommy's pretty sure he's only teasing. He wants to do it, but now that his instincts aren't riding him, he knows he's got to give Adam time to recover. The way Adam's breath catches, though, his lip caught on his teeth, that's something else. And the spike in Adam's scent, Jesus. They only quit fucking maybe ten minutes ago. He lets his hand drift down low over Adam's ass, spread possessively over the crease, and Adam shivers, eyes opening to narrow, glittering slits.

"Fuck, you want it," Tommy says, awed. "Just fucking got it, but you wanna know I'm gonna do it again. It really fucking turns you on."

Adam presses his forehead to Tommy's, his fingers light on Tommy's jaw as he says, "Hold me down, fill me up."

"Fucking crazy," Tommy says, shivers rippling up his spine at the hot rush of Adam's breath on his lips. "Really are my bitch."

Adam's heart skips a beat, the next one thudding against his ribs so hard Tommy can hear it. Cupping the back of Adam's neck, palm pressed hard to the raw mark there, Tommy pulls Adam in close to tell him between soft kisses every dirty, filthy thing he's ever heard about bitches in heat, how often they can take it, how much they crave it, how he's going to make Adam scream for him tonight, fuck him raw like he'd promised, and before Adam's got a chance to tighten up, Tommy's going to breed him again, get him so full and hold him down until it's sunk so deep in him he's never going to feel that empty ache ever again.

And Adam says, "Please," on every breath, clutching at him, needing him the way he needs Adam every fucking day, "please, Tommy, please."


End file.
